


Serpents Tale

by VisenyaOfHouseBlackFyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, GameOfThrones
Genre: Action, Adventure, Death, Love, Multi, Profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisenyaOfHouseBlackFyre/pseuds/VisenyaOfHouseBlackFyre
Summary: "they never saw the viper underneath,"In which Tyene and Arianne journey to the north where the future of their house awaits.





	Serpents Tale

ARIANNE MARTELL I :

 

 

"Remember, she is Dornish. In the Reach men said it was the food that made Dornishmen so hot-tempered and their women so wild and wanton. Fiery peppers and strange spices heat the blood, she cannot help herself."

\- thoughts of Arys Oakheart about Arianne Martell

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

She watched as, the night rides in on a horse of pure midnight velvet, the stars under the glow of the moon that at full hung like a luminous pearl ready to guide her.

She was ready to leave to aid, one of the Kings she had promised herself too.

Her father was oblivious to the plan that was about to be executed, by his daughter and her cousin, Tyene, as far as he was concerned she would be there in her chambers like very day, ignoring his presence.

Her fingers glided against the window, her eyes racking the forest searching for something. The candlelight is an arc of brilliant gold in contrast of the blackness of the forest.

That was all the knowledge she needed to know it was time.

Seizing her cloak, she made her way down the staircase candle in hand to illuminate her path in to the forest where the others surly would be waiting for her, ready for the journey they would encounter.

She had been fortunate enough that princess Myrcella would be arriving in a moons time and that everyone who still was up preparing for her arrival were to preoccupied to take notice of their princesses eccentric behavior, and if they were to notice their princess being up at this time of night, the wouldn't take a second though knowing that their princess and her rebellious nature.

Or how she slipped into the dark of night.

 

  

                        

 

Arianne Martell, glided through the boat, her hand clasping that of her cousins Tyene her heart throbbing, with fear if her uncle was to catch her like he had done before in vaith, when her and her cousin had tried and failed to wed her to Wilias Tyrell.

Tyene sand was beautiful, with tresses of golden locks, and deep blue eyes so unlike her siblings or father, she wore a gown that cling to her small frame, it was a gown of pale blue samite with sleeves of myrish lace, so unlike her siblings such as Obara the harsh warrior woman, Arianne mused watching her cousin who smiled at her watchful eye.

She remembered when they had been children and they sneaked into the kitchens when the kitchen staff was too busy to notice their presence, and how she had managed to talk Tyene into stealing a flask of wine. Tyene got so drunk after one glass she ended up passing out just as Oberyn entered the room. The scolding they received etched into her memory all for the wrong reasons she had remebered her uncle rolling his eyes at his brother and lecture, and instead had highfived them well her for Tyene was still passed out at that stage. Just thinking about that made her go into giggles.

"What?" She smirked pulling herself out of her grasp to lean against the ships railing taking in the cool air that whipped at her hair.

"Nothing much.." she muttered joining Tyene at the railing, she leaned into the gale allowing the feeling of the white salt spray that came crashing over.

"Do you think he'll find us?" Tyene inquired breaking the silence between the duo, quirking an eyebrow to empathize the seriousness of the question.

"If I'm honest Ty, I don't know he's your father," Arianne murmured under her breath leaning against one hand.

"How helpful," Tyene whined swinging back and forth on the railings.

"If he does, we will keep trying and trying until they will get so frustrated they'd want us gone," Arianne giggled, but stopped when seeing the sour look that appeared on Tyenes face at the statement.

"Lighten up, in the one getting married," Arianne teased, a mischievous glint in her dark eyes causing Tyene to huff.

"Alliances change, cousin for all we know we could be waging a war against the starks in a year, don't forget that even if your marrying the king in the north," Tyene said in a motherly voice rubbing circles on her back, in comfort.

"Who knows I may just like him," Arianne laughed causing Tyene to roll her eyes at her and her dreadful sense of humor,

"Maybe or maybe not,"

 

                          

 

She hadn't known how she had executed the plan so well without the slightest notion, she had escaped with around 50 or so men and a ship.

Yet nothing, maybe she had wanted to be caught who knows, she thought fiddling with her rings in boredom for Tyene was long gone to her cot leaving Arianne all alone to her poisonous thoughts.

She needed a distraction and quickly.

Looking around to see if anyone could aid her in her needs but was surprised to see Drey leaning against a wall, a smirk gracing his features as his eyes hungrily eyed her.

"Hi love," He muttered licking his lips causing Arianne to roll her eyes at the attention.

"Hello drey.." She said, no longer wanting a distraction, at the sight of Drey who stalked over taking her into his embrace.

"What are you doing?," Arianne inquired angrily, pushing herself out of his embrace.

"You know you want to," Drey teased, leaning in to kiss her for only her to push him away.

"I’m to be married," She replied, glaring at him as she retreated to her cot, leaving Drey in shock of the rejection.

"Your going to regret that Arianne," He mumbled punching his fist against the nearest thing he could find,causing the flesh to split, mild crimson liquid pops from the barrier and seeps away from the wound. Thick beads crawling as brisk as it travels etching red streaks that crisp with advancing time as he eyed the retreating figure of Arianne Martell who in question ignored his stare, knowing if he were to try something she could count on Tyene to concoct a poison to kill him.

She may of not been born of strong seed like her cousins but she knew how to defend herself she was no maiden asking to be rescued but instead a viper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know drey may seem out of characters from when he was in the books, but I decided this would be a better storyline.


End file.
